


Tomorrow

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine hides his pregnancy and it crashes around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: I really liked your mpreg that you did. Can you do one where Blaine is pregnant in S3 but doesn’t think Kurt will want a baby what with NYADA auditions coming up so he doesn’t tell him. It isn’t until Blaine passes out in Glee Club and has to go to the hospital that Kurt finds out. Turns out Kurt is supportive and wants to be there even if that means staying in Lima another year. Xo

Tomorrow.

That had been Blaine’s motto for a month. Ever since he had gotten sick and exhausted. Ever since he took that test. Ever since he found out he was pregnant.

He would tell Kurt tomorrow. 

 

His vision blurred with tears as he curled up in his bed, clutching his stomach. Blaine could tell he was gaining a little bit of weight, and others could tell as well. Snide comments often left him in tears (stupid hormones) but he tried his hardest to keep a smile on his face for Kurt.

Kurt, who was beyond stressed with presidential elections and NYADA auditions.

Kurt, who did not need a baby in his life. 

 

But he would tell him tomorrow.

"Hey," He said, voice shaking as Kurt frowned over election posters. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Kurt didn’t look up. 

"Do you ever think about having kids?" His heart was pounding. 

"With you," Kurt gave him a sweet smile and Blaine felt his heart flip. "Maybe in a few years."

"A few years?"

"Sure, I want to have a stable job and be a college graduate first," Kurt reached over and took his boyfriend’s hand. "I would love to have kids with you in a few years. Now, which poster do you like more?"

Tomorrow. 

Three weeks later and Blaine was wearing sweaters to cover his growing midsection. Kurt had lost the election and was throwing himself into the audition, more stressed than ever. 

"Aren’t you hot?" Kurt asked, pulling back from their kiss. 

"No," Blaine said quickly but after making out in a thick sweater he felt like he was burning up. 

"Let me take this off of you," Kurt grinned playfully and snaked his hands under his boyfriend’s sweater, running them along his growing stomach. Blaine jerked back fast and rolled over, feeling his heart pound. 

"I think…we need to stop."

"Is this about the weight?" Kurt hooked his chin over Blaine’s shoulder. "Because I think it’s cute."

Tears filled Blaine’s eyes and he wrapped his arms around his stomach. 

"Seriously! It looks good on you," Kurt kissed his neck. "It’s like you’re glowing."

Blaine just burst into sobs. 

Things were a little strained for two weeks after that. Blaine was already a small guy and his small baby bump was growing much more obvious. He tried to keep the weight gain down a little by dieting and eating less than usual. 

"So, I’m trying to decide between thirteen songs," Kurt sighed, hooking his arm through Blaine’s. "This is way too hard."

"Mmhmm," Blaine felt fuzzy and nodded. 

"You’re not helping," Kurt teased and his smile faded as Blaine’s knees buckled. "Honey?"

"I feel funny," He whispered, sinking to the floor. Mike raced up to help grab his elbow and lower him to the ground. 

"Blaine, stay here with me," Kurt looked horrified as Blaine’s eyes rolled back and he went limp. 

Blaine knew what the beeping sound was before he opened his eyes. He groaned softly, hating the fact that he was in the hospital and opened his eyes to see Kurt sitting in the chair next to him. 

"Apparently, you haven’t been eating enough for someone who is almost three months pregnant," Kurt whispered and Blaine squeezed his eyes shut again. 

"I’m sorry."

"Why didn’t you tell me?" There were obvious tear tracks on Kurt’s face. 

"You were so stressed out. I…you said you didn’t want kids now," Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes. "The last thing you needed was a baby."

"Blaine…"

"I didn’t want to lose you," Blaine sobbed. "But I don’t want you to forget New York and stay with me just because I’m stupid enough to get knocked up."

"Blaine…"

"I’m so sorry!"

"I’m not mad!" Kurt grabbed his hand. "I was terrified. The paramedics came and your shirt lifted. I was so scared that something happened to you or the baby."

Blaine froze as Kurt gently placed a hand on his stomach, letting out a shaky breath.

"You are the most important thing to me in the world. This baby is part you and part me. How could I not love it?" He leaned forward to kiss Blaine. "A few years down the road or now, it doesn’t matter."

"But New York is your dream."

"You’re my dream. You and this baby," Kurt pressed their foreheads together. "New York will always be there. I want to take care of my family."

Blaine smiled, placing his hand over Kurt’s on his stomach.


End file.
